


in a sentimental mood

by iamthegeneralissimo



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i feel like that makes everything okay?, shego step on me pls, they’re older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthegeneralissimo/pseuds/iamthegeneralissimo
Summary: A quick jaunt into the future, where Kim’s retired at the ripe old age of thirty-something and Shego’s struck out on her own. Together they realize what’s been missing from this new reality.—It wasn't her intention but they'd traded barbs until it got under Shego's skin; she'd known her fair share of feisty redheads but Little Miss Possible took the cake that day, and so she flared until Kim lay still and silent on the ground. Shego winced. If she didn't know any better, Kim could have passed for—In place of the satisfaction she thought the action might bring, there was only concern.And regret? She hissed at herself as she folded Kim into her arms and carried her away from the debris. Why should I feel regret, of all things?‘Sorry, sweetheart.' Shego brushed a strand of coppery hair back from Kim's face. 'No hard feelings?'Kim groaned as she started to stir.'Didn't think so,' Shego muttered as she made her exit.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	in a sentimental mood

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to @chaoticspaces and their brilliant WIP, ‘magnetism’. A quick dive into the KiGo content here proved to be a mistake because, my god, what a bar they’ve set. I hang my head in shame.

'My god,' are the first few words out of Shego's mouth followed closely by, 'You kept the outfit.'

But of course Kim's kept the outfit. Sure, she's technically retired but she kept it clean throughout the years by subjecting it to a strict dry-cleaning and alteration regimen. Just in case. It's grown as she's grown but it's the exact same get-up: the same worn-in black boots, the same olive cargos, and the same skintight, midriff-bearing top.

What's new, however, is how exposed she feels when Shego eyes her for longer than what she thinks is appropriate, or normal, even for a former archnemesis. Kim clears her throat. 

Shego drags her eyes up and away, and shakes her head. 'My secret lair,' she declares without preamble and gestures with both arms outstretched. 'Welcome. I just had it renovated. You like?'

Kim takes in her surroundings quickly--the exposed pylons, the vats of iridescent liquid and guts of computers and experimental tech strewn about, the balcony and its million dollar view of the city and the setting sun, all very industrial-chic--and frowns. 'Wait, I'm confused. You're supposed to be blowing up half the city. I got dragged out of retirement to stop you,' Kim trails off when Shego waves a dismissive hand, the tips of which are as pointy as Kim remembers. She rubs absently at the scars running along her right bicep.

'I mean, we can spar later if you want to but I'll need to stretch first. I just thought it'd be a good excuse to catch up. Haven't you missed me, pumpkin?'

Kim's mouth hangs open. Her mind jumps to the multiple open tenders sitting on her desk downtown that she knows aren't going to file themselves. 'All this because you wanted to hang out? With _me_?'

'Oh, Kimmie,' Shego tuts as she walks toward the heavy desk set in the middle of the cavernous chamber. She digs around in one of the drawers and procures a stout amber bottle. 'You're bored. Even if you won't admit it. But you should know, I had spies trail you these past couple of weeks and even they said it was the easiest recon they'd ever done. Girl, if the degree of meal prepping you do isn't a cry for help, I don't know what is.'

Maybe Kim _was_ a little bored. And maybe the prospect of getting back into the swing of things made her heart race a little. Or maybe it was just Shego. 

Shego uncorks the bottle, takes a long draw, and holds it out. 'Thirsty?'

\--

Shego remembers the cheerleader outfit with fondness. She remembers an old classmate of Kim's, Bonnie something-or-other, the bullying Kim was forced to endure, and she can't help but ask.

'Bonnie? Yeah, she and I never got along in high school but it was just because she was super closeted. We ended up dating in college. She's married now and much happier. Wife is a public servant or something.'

Shego takes another casual sip from the bottle. She thought about fixing a martini but it seemed too villain-esque. Too on the nose even for her.

'And?'

'What do you mean, and?'

'Well, are you seeing anyone now?'

Kim turns away. Not since Bonnie, no.

Something flickers in Shego's eyes, the setting sun glancing off green flecks just a little brighter. Kim wasn't worried when she shimmied through the air ducts and into Shego's new lair, didn't feel the same kind of jitters she carried with her into missions when she was younger, because she can't remember the last time Shego actually beat her. They'd always come to some form of parlay, or a begrudging truce in Shego's case, but it never felt like she was in any serious danger.

But now, on what should really be an ordinary Wednesday afternoon clocking some serious overtime when the rest of the office has gone home, Kim feels like she's walked headfirst into something truly perilous. 

\--

They spar. For old time's sake. 

'Dr. D and I have brunch once a month. He likes that upscale diner on Second Avenue. You know the one with the pretty waitresses in the cute aprons. He says they're the only place that does decent scrambled eggs. Tells them every chance he gets.' Shego rolls her eyes while she blocks a high-kick with both forearms. 'He's been so extra lately. Anyway, how's your family?'

'Drakken flirting? What I wouldn't give to see that.' Kim grunts as she backflips away from an energy blast. She feels its heat as it flies past. Her arms start to tire. She wants to ask if Shego knows any other restaurants with equally pretty waitresses but what comes out instead is, 'Yeah, my family's okay. My brothers mostly work the venture capital crowd, sometimes they subcontract for JPL. My parents built a home lab and run online classes from there. I don't call my mom as much as I should but she knows I'm busy.'

Shego feigns what could have been a mean right-hook. 'And Ronald?' Then she lands a real one.

'He's good.' Kim delivers a roundhouse in swift retaliation. 'Also married an old high school classmate. I mean, we figured out pretty quickly it wasn't gonna work between us but I'm glad we tried. He's still my best friend.'

Shego's claws graze the side of her cheek. Kim whistles in admiration. _It'll match nicely with the ones on my arm._

'Oops,' Shego winks as she steps back. 'Little rusty, babe, sorry.'

'I get it,' Kim swipes at the shallow scratches with the back of her hand. It comes away tinged with red. She grins. 'You're older.'

'But not that much wiser, I'm afraid.'

\--

'No, really, why'd you pick up the call if you were retired?' Shego lopes over to the mini-fridge and reaches for two bottles of water, one of which she throws over her shoulder without looking. Kim plucks it out of midair with practiced ease. Together they sprawl out on the floor trying to catch their breath. Just like post-squad practice, Kim thinks.

'You're right. I was bored. The job pays well but it's dull, and I've been too comfortable for too long.' Kim takes a big swig and tries not to dwell on the long passages of time in a silence so typical of someone who lives alone. 'Plus, Wade seemed to know I'd take this one. Even if I did stop answering his calls for a while.'

Shego gulps more water down. Kim watches her throat bob.

'Can I be really honest though?'

'Sure, princess.'

'I kind of missed this.'

'You'll have to be more specific.' Shego's voice comes out light as air, aloof. 'What about this do you miss?'

Kim feels a slight current hum along the length of her arm. She feels the fine hairs on them stand on end and it tickles until it doesn't. She can't tell if it's because of Shego's latent plasma or because they're touching and she didn't even realize. Perhaps, Kim concedes, it's a bit of both.

The energy flares into something stronger and she flinches.

'Rusty,' Shego reiterates, and retracts her hand. She inspects their tips absently.

Nearly every morning since the accident that changed her life, Shego has gone swimming. She starts the day early, rising before the rest of the world rises, for the stillness that no other time of day can offer. She slips into her swimsuit with a deftness that comes after years of treating it like a second skin and over time she's developed into a keen observer of the changes to her body--the slight widening at the hips, the way her skin has started to shed its pallidness to regain some semblance of human flesh, the steady decline in the level of collagen within that makes parts of her sag even as the rest of her remains taut with muscle, and the greying at the temples in addition to her vehemence at the idea of having them dyed. She is beautiful still, and she knows it. She always has been; no one's been brave enough to refute it.

'You seem well though,' says Kim, breaking her trance. 'All things considered.'

Shego can't deny that she's done alright for herself over the years. But since Kim retired, and since Drakken went straight, she had to admit the capers were a lot less exciting. There were run-of-the-mill jobs and hired hands aplenty, all a complete waste of her talents. Kim challenged her in a way no one else did. And no one else had since, if she were being really honest with herself.

She was, she supposes, bored too. 

If she were being really, _really_ honest with herself, Shego could pinpoint the exact moment when their rivalry transformed into something else--when it mutated of its own volition into something more. She'd knocked Kim unconscious once with a particularly nasty energy blast. It wasn't her intention but they'd traded barbs until it got under Shego's skin; she'd known her fair share of feisty redheads but Little Miss Possible took the cake that day, and so she flared until Kim lay still and silent on the ground. Shego winced. If she didn't know any better, Kim could have passed for--

In place of the satisfaction she thought the action might bring, there was only concern.

 _And regret?_ She hissed at herself as she folded Kim into her arms and carried her away from the debris. _Why should I feel regret, of all things?_

'Sorry, sweetheart.' Shego brushed a strand of coppery hair back from Kim's face. 'No hard feelings?'

Kim groaned as she started to stir.

'Didn't think so,' Shego muttered as she made her exit.

\--

'Why am I here, Shego?' Kim contorts her body to face the woman next to her. Her breathing remains shallow even though they finished sparring half an hour ago. 'Why am I really here?'

Shego screws her eyes shut. Why indeed, if not to confirm what she's spent years denying? She's always been drawn to Kim in ways that left her wanting, that confused her to no end. Up close, Shego can see lines in the corners of Kim's mouth but the same mirth dances in her eyes now like they did years ago, the same challenge condensed in a single look. What Shego identifies as anxiety stabs through her stomach. What evidence does she have to support the idea that Kim sees her as anything other than a rival? She can't even admit to herself that she likes Kim more than she should--

'--is that what you wanted?' Kim pulls back from pressing the gentlest, most chaste of kisses against the side of Shego's mouth. She whispers, 'Is this why I'm here?'

**Author's Note:**

> It is exactly in this order that this story came about:
> 
> 1\. Despite being a grown-ass adult, I've started rewatching my childhood cartoons on Saturday mornings accompanied by a big bowl of sugary cereal.
> 
> 2\. In my sugar high, I got distracted by top shelf tumblr content featuring Elise Bauman and her abs in crop tops or sports bras.
> 
> 3\. Firm abdominals... childhood cartoons... with female villains in skintight outfits that made young me squirm... and finding out that one particular female villain whose live-action counterpart's actress, Taylor Ortega, just happens to be queer...
> 
> 4\. Then I regurgitated this. 
> 
> I really did NOT want to write smut because I know our collective childhood is ruined enough as it is. But I always felt there coulda been something hinky going on between these two.


End file.
